The Aphrodite Infection
by Frostbytefire
Summary: The blade of Aphrodite was a powerful weapon against evil but if its blade touched, the lovelorn, unhinged passion would control their life and quicken their death.


The Aphrodite Infection

The blade of Aphrodite was a powerful weapon against evil but if its blade touched, the lovelorn, unhinged passion would control their life and quicken their death.

"Abbie let it bleed!" Katrina held her hand over the sink as the dazed woman leaned against her. The infection was spreading too fast. It would unlock her inhibitions and make her vulnerable to men. Katrina circled her arm around the shorter woman's waist and began to chant trying to stop the green infection that she could see in Abbie's arm. Katrina looked out of the bathroom and saw her husband and Nick Hawley locked in battle. The man had cut Abbie on purpose he knew what the touch of the steel on a woman's flesh would do. He wanted her from the first time that he saw her and seized his opportunity. Katrina could hear them grunting out insults and accusations at each other. Secretly she wanted it to happen. Ichabod involved himself with Abbie's life too deeply for her comfort. She knew that he had kissed her on one occasion even if it was to wake her from one of Henry's spells. Any man could have woke her but he wanted to. Her plan to watch the Horseman had backfired against her. All she had done was give her husband time to know this woman who was bleeding in her arms now. The Horseman had released her but still Ichabod sought the company of Abigail. After the infection had its way with her body, she would die. Katrina turned away from the men, closed her eyes, and began chanting trying to slow the infection.

"You wanted her too and you are just jealous that I am the one that can morally have her." Ichabod's fist slammed into Nick's jaw and sent the man into the wall. Ichabod followed his forearm into the man's throat.

"You are the filth of this earth. Worse than any demon that I have encountered. She will never be yours!' Ichabod used his height and weight to press his forearm harder into Nick's throat. The man gagged for breath trying his best to punch his attacker in the face.

Katrina slowly opened her eyes hearing the words from Nick and she knew that they were true. She knew that her Ichabod loved another. The chanting of her voice began to lose its power. The green infection began to move up Abbie's arm with ferocity. The witch had never seen such speed before as it greedily claimed Abbie's body. Even this vile menace wanted this woman. Abbie suddenly pulled away from Katrina and tried to grab her gun on the sink but the man grabbed it first. Katrina tried to talk but she could not. She instantly knew why. She looked out the bathroom door and saw Henry and his Hessian in Abbie's house.

* * *

><p>Ichabod and Nick sat tied together with a gun trained on them. Katrina sat tied to a chair beside the men. Abbie lay on the sofa as Henry watched her from the kitchen. "What a wonderful surprise to catch you not watching as you should be."<p>

"Henry Abigail is dying you have to save her if there is anything inside you worth redeeming."

The Hessian chuckled as their leader walked towards the sofa. A light sheen of moisture covered her body as she whimpered from the slight discomfort the infection caused.

"The Aphrodite infection is a curious thing to women. It will either kill them or make them wanton." Henry touched Abbie's long neck and ran his fingers down the moist skin.

"She will want comfort from her condition. But the witch wants her to die. Did you know that father? She is jealous of your feelings for Abigail."

The way he said her name and lifted her small hand to his lips made Ichabod's skin crawl. He could see the look of desire in his eyes as he continued kissing up her arm.

"You leave her alone!" Nick yelled. The Hessian holding the gun on the two men kicked Nick in the ribs and he fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Ichabod watched the smile form on his son's lips and fought against his bonds. "She will never want you even with the infection in her veins. She will know that you are evil and she will fight against you."

Henry ignored his father's protest as he leaned over Abbie's body and stared down at her sleeping face. "She is very beautiful isn't she father. I can see why you wish to end your connection to the witch and begin one with her…However that would not be honorable so I will take her in your place before I give her to Moloch as a gift."

"NO!" How Ichabod managed to get to his feet dragging Nick with him was a feat that Henry did not see coming. The Warlock pulled away from the vulnerable woman beneath him on the sofa to confront his father. Ichabod easily broke his bonds running on pure adrenalin and desire he had to save Abbie. Katrina felt her bonds weaken as Nick struggled to untie them. Ichabod kicked one of gunmen into Henry and the two fell back he fought the other two gunmen for their weapons. Nick tackled one of them. Henry pushed his way to his feet and began to use his powers but Katrina ran at him and pushed him over the coffee table behind him.

Abbie could hear the conflict in her home but that did not worry her. She slowly got off the sofa and wandered through her house until she found the front door. It opened for her and Abbie walked out of her house. She paused on the slate walkway as the cool wind blew through ther hair and cooled down her body. She closed her eyes and waited until the wind stopped before walking out into the street. She headed for the woods behind her home.

* * *

><p>He saw her as she stepped through the tangle of trees into the clearing where he had tracked Henry. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the soft grass as she walked towards the moonlit stream to cool down. He watched the abundant flesh in the black underclothing bounce with every stumbling footstep she took. The sudden twinge in his body intrigued Abraham. He had waited two hundred years for Katrina only to let her go. His obsession with her had diminished the moment he retrieved his head. Abraham had gone rogue. He catered to no one and did as he pleased. He had all of his power at his command and he planned to use it for his own gain. Moloch disowned him and placed a price on his head. He welcomed all to try to kill the Horseman of death but all had failed. He held his axe in hands ready to take her head until she removed her shirt. She had not seen him yet. He doubted this would be her behavior if she had but then he noticed the infection running through her blood. Henry had gone to kill the witnesses. How had she escaped him unmolested? He watched her remove her shoes, socks, and then pants and continue towards the water. Daredevil pawed the ground waiting for his master's command to take after the woman. Abbie stopped walking hearing the horse snorting in anger. She raised her head and looked to her left. She saw the big blonde sitting atop his mount holding his weapon of death that glowed anticipating cutting her throat. She turned and faced her enemy breathing deeply he was going to kill her but she was unable to overcome the infection running through her body. The cool wind blew but this time she covered her seminude body from the air. He heard her whimper of discomfort and Abraham spurned Daredevil slowly towards the shivering woman. He watched her long black hair swirl around her as if a cape that protected her from nothing. He watched her skin goose bump as the winds power increased. He sheathed his weapon as Daredevil came closer to the woman. Abraham leaned down in his saddle and picked up the cold bundle of flesh. He seated her in his lap and turned daredevil towards his home. Her small body clung to his seeking warmth. Abraham held her tighter and commanded Daredevil to hurry.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichabod would not relinquish his hold on Henry's neck no matter how hard Katrina tried to stop him. Nick searched the house looking for Abbie. He came back into the front room and grabbed one of the Hessian. "Where is she?"<p>

Ichabod released his son and shoved Katrina away. He saw the opened door and ran towards it. Katrina was on his heels. Nick released the man and took off after them. Henry gagged on the floor but smiled. He would find her first. The infection was just beginning and she would be complaint to the first man that touched her. Henry slowly sat up.

'We have the advantage. The master has sent his pets to track her we will have her soon. Come let us delay them." Four of his men slowly rose and grabbed their weapons. Henry stood and straightened his glasses. He touched his throat and smiled. He father did have a violent streak inside of him. He wanted to see more especially when he took Abigail for himself.

"Let us hurry I have a hunger for her now."

* * *

><p>She liked the powerful smell on his neck beneath the redcoat uniform. She ran her nose over the scent and breathed deeply. His strong aroma filled her senses and made her snuggle closer to his warm frame. She drew her knees up trying to warm every part of her body against his. Abraham released the reigns, wrapped his other arm around her body, and heard her sigh as his heat formed a cocoon around her. The twinge in his body grew into a full body ache. He knew what ran through her veins made her complaint to him. This was why Henry attacked now of all days. He had created this. He had brought this infection to her skin. Her hair tickled his nose as it flew around their entwined bodies. He would take her somewhere safe and secluded to allow the infection to clear. Her soft moan made his flesh jump with need. He liked her weight against his chest. He liked how she submitted to him instantly. He had seen her fight and knew it was there just suppressed by the infection. However, some of this was this woman. They had met before and he had not attacked her then. Henry was his target and she and Ichabod just happened to be there. He had actually saved her from harm by a Hessian member. She just stared at him then and ran away as he watched her go without thinking that he would meet her again in this condition.<p>

Daredevil stopped at the secluded home made out of up of over grown tree roots. Abraham threw his leg over the saddle and held his light bundle in his arms as he slid down from his saddle. He walked towards his home with heavy steps. Abbie was too busy smelling his neck to notice where they were. Her arms surrounded his neck as Abraham held her with one arm and opened the door to his home. He left her lips on his neck and quickly set her down on her feet. Abbie stood where he put her and watched him walk towards the fireplace. He removed his axe and flicked it towards the kinder in the bottom and a fire enveloped it. Abraham turned towards his captive woman and released the straps of the sheath that secured around his body. He removed the sheathed weapon from his body and placed the weapon in the corner. He stared at her as he removed the redcoat. His eyes moved down her seminude body with possession on his mind. He could kill both factions by taking this female as his. Abraham walked towards her and towered over her as she stared up at him. His lips lowered towards hers. Abbie stood on the tips of her toes and smashed her lips to his as brutal as she could. Abraham forced her against the wall behind her. He held her at bay with one hand as he stared at her through his blond hair hanging over his face. She was not going to let him do this gently and that excited him more than he wanted. Many in purgatory wanted him but he felt nothing and now this infected enemy wanted what he had denied everyone. A whimper escaped her as his body and lips overwhelmed her. He pushed her harder into the wall as his hands roamed her body paying most attention to the under clothing that she still wore. Abbie tried to keep up with his hungry mouth but it moved down her neck. She screamed when she felt his teeth and then the bite. Abraham backed away from her licking the blood from his lips watching her stare at him as her body swayed as she fainted. His arms easily held her weight as he walked towards his bed.

The crackling fire woke her from her slumber. Abbie winced when she tried to stretch. Her hand went to the throbbing pain in her neck. She felt the bandage over the wound and she saw the Horseman watching her. He had removed his shirt and stood there before the fire warming something. He took it from the fire and walked towards her. He kneeled beside the bed and stared into her deep brown eyes. He could see the infection still flowing within them. This infection would fight to live within this woman. He would have to be cunning to outwit it.

"Drink this,"

Abbie look at the warm cup. "What is it?"

"It will help you."

Abbie smiled at him and touched his face. "What will it help with?"

Abraham leaned into her. "It will help you survive me."

She chuckled and took the cup. "Will it be that devastating?"

Abraham looked down at her exposed breasts. He had removed the rest of her clothing. "Drink,"

Abbie sighed and did, as he wanted. Abraham watched her and took the cup when she was finished. He set it on the table and watched the medicine take effect. Her eyes drooped and then she fell to the pillow asleep.

* * *

><p>"Abbie" her eyes opened and she was back in her home. Ichabod was there with Katrina and Nick. He looked guilty but he did have relief on his face.<p>

She tried to sit up but Ichabod would not let her. "Lay still I don't know how you got back here but I am not letting you out of my sight. Someone has stopped the infection but it is still there. We can find a way to kill it but you need to rest."

Abbie nodded as her eyes closed. She could not remember anything after the cut. Katrina looked at her arm and saw the green infection unmoving. Someone with knowledge of herbs did this. Half of her was grateful the other half was not. Ichabod would be here constantly. She would have to find a cure to get him away from her. Ichabod saw the bandage on her neck but did not remove it. Someone had taken great care with her despite her condition. A good soul had seen to her safety.

"I will help find a cure."

Ichabod stared at her for a moment. 'I am not so sure that is a good idea."

"I will do anything to keep you happy Ichabod. And if I must find a cure for Abigail then I will to make you happy."

Nick watched the two. He could still have Abbie if he was clever enough. He could get the witch on his side. He could have the Aphrodite Infection luring Abbie straight to his bed.

* * *

><p>Abraham pulled his axe from the head of Moloch's pets as Henry and the Hessian watched standing twenty feet from the former assassin. "They led us here."<p>

"Would you like to join them?" Abraham asked the men as he turned to walk back into his home.

"We want no quarrel with you Abraham. We just want Abigail."

Abraham smiled." I have marked her you cannot harm her now. It would be best if you left her alone."

Henry chuckled. "The Aphrodite infection will not lag for long Abraham and soon she will need and crave touch and I will be the one to give her what she desires. "

"Try if you must witch but she will not be yours. Your powers may turn her to you but the infection will repel you. Aphrodite has already chosen her warrior."

"Crane, I will crush him and anyone else. The power within her will be mine. You can watch from here or at my feet."

Abraham turned and the Hessian backed away. "You know that it is not wise challenge me Henry. You do not want me in your game. I will destroy it."

Henry backed as the Assassin stepped forward. "As I have said before Abraham I want no quarrel with you."

Henry and Hessian disappeared into the woods leaving the horseman to his thoughts. She was full of the power from the blade. She would entice many to her to find her warrior. Abraham smiled as he walked into his home he would play this game.


End file.
